


content

by Anonymous



Category: Lil Mosey - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Mornings, Gen, cuddles with mosey, nooo dont leave for class ur too warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just a little bit of you and your boyfriend lathan being domestic little shits
Relationships: Lil Mosey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	content

“Mmf- shit what is that?” You mumbled as you propped yourself up on your elbows and lifted yourself a bit, pulling your vibrating phone out from underneath your backside.

You set it down and rubbed your eyes, looking down and seeing your boyfriend Lathan, though you always referred to him as Mosey and he didn’t seem to mind. His arms were wrapped tightly around your waist, his head snuggled up against your chest. He looked at peace, so calm and comforting. His chest rose ever so slightly, taking small breaths in between.

You smiled to yourself and glanced at your phone screen, only to do a double take at the time. It was 9:45AM which meant classes started about two hours ago.

“Fuck, I’m gonna be late...” You said to yourself and started wiggling out of Mosey’s arms only to receive a groan in response and being pulled tighter towards him. He had an iron grip on your body now and snuggled into your side.

“Mosey, babe, I’m sorry but I have to go to class.” You said, leaning over to pepper kisses all over his face to try to wake him up. His eyebrows furrowed and you knew you had disturbed his peace. His grip on you loosened tightly and you tried to take the chance to escape but he clicked his tongue and yanked you back over to his side, even going as far as to shield you with the blanket. “Don’t go.”

You were about to sigh and protest but you looked down and saw him making those goddamn puppy eyes which had the biggest effect on you. You exhaled sharply and Mosey looked up at you to see the gears turning in your head, contemplating whether you should go to class or stay with your boyfriend.

Mosey didn’t like the fact that you had to think about it at all so he tried his best to curl his eyebrows as hard as he could and put on the biggest pout which made you laugh loudly and wrap your arms around him. “Fine. Only today. You’re literally the only reason why I have like 500 absences. Shithead.” You mumbled the last part and cuddled into his neck, shifting positions so that you’d be laying on him instead.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You love me.” He whispers and you sigh in content, spending the rest of the morning in the arms of your beloved.

————

umm dedicated to my friend kasey lol <3


End file.
